When did your heart go missing
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: Taylor and Troy have been going strong for a while. But Taylor sarts acting weird and rude towards him. Troy is confused. ONESHOT TaylorXTroy Based off of Rooney's Song  When did your heart go missing Better than it sounds. Its like a music video


When did your heart go missing?

**Okay this is a Traylor oneshot. It' rooney's song " When did you heart go missing". It's like a music video one shot but troy is singing to Taylor!! YAY! Lol..but ok enjoy. I'm gonna do my best to make it like a music video! I'm gonna put the things Troy does and Taylor does in parenthesis under the lyrics. And Scene Changes in Italics.**

Tory and the basketball team was outside the school talking and just goofing around since school was over. Troy wasn't as hyper as usual because his girlfriend Taylor had been acting weird lately. She's been acting rude towards him and ignoring him. As if on cue Taylor came out of the school with Gabi laughing.

" Theres Tay Troy." Chad said looking at Taylor and his girlfriend Gabi. Troy saw her and bit his lip.

" Just go Talk to her man" Zeke added.

" And whatever you do ….DONT SING TO HER!" Chad yelled.

Taylor saw Troy looking at her and she kinda rolled her eyes and turned back to gabi

" Yeah..wish me luck" Troy said handing zeke his basketball. Tory started making his way over to the two girls.

Over by Taylor and Gabi.

" Is he coming I don't want to look." Taylor said with her back facing the guys.

"Yep" Gabi said shaking her head.

Taylor sighed.

" Hey Tay can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked with taylor turning to face him.

" Ummm Tay I'm going by Chad..See ya later" Gabi said shyly and walking to where her boyfriend was.

" Gabbi..don't leave me" Taylor said through her teeth. But gabi was already gone.

" Tay..I" Troy started while holding his neck.

" Troy I have to go" Taylor said turning away from him.

" NO!...Taylor wait he said grabbing her arm gently and turning Taylor face to face with him.

_Music Starts. _

_Troy sings….._

**Love don't come so easily  
This doesn't have to end in tragedy  
I have you and you have me**

( Intertwines his fingers with taylor's and looks her in the eyes)  
** We're one in a million  
Why can't you see?**

( Troy asked lifting Taylor's Chin slightly with his fingers but she snaps her head away and continues to walk)

_Troy sings…._

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess

( points to himself)  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing, yeah?

( Troy throws his hands up in confusion starts walking On the side of Taylor trying to get him to look at him. But Taylor keeps looking

forward..)

O and by the way ever now and then he does a dance move lol…like in " Bet on it" Imagine him in that kind of mood but sorta calmer.

Taylor was already home and was shocked that troy had followed her all the way home. She didn't want him to follow her in her home so she sat under the tree on her yard. Troy sat next down next to her. Taylor looked at him and blushed and put her head down.

_Once again troy sings…_

_**I meant every word I said  
I never was lying when we talked in bed **_

(He Whispers in Taylors ear when he said the second line. Shivers went through her body and she looked up at him and he smirked and winked at her.)

_**I'm retracing every step in my head**_

_**  
What did I miss back then?  
**_

_**I was so, so misled ooh!! **_

( Taylor smiles at him and leans in a for a kiss but she turns her head to miss his lips on purpose laughs at his stupidness and gets up and walks into her house lookin at troy one last time

before closing the door)

Troy puts his hands to his head in anger and confusion as Taylor close the door. As soon as he turns around he see's Chad and the guys in chad car. Chad asked him for a ride and roy hopped in and sat on the back of the hood sense it was a convertible and once again started to SING!

_And he sings……_

_**I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?**_

Troy sang his heart out as images of taylor went through his head. He watched the leaves fall from the trees as he passed in the neighborhood sitting on top of back of chad's convertible.

_Music volume lower downs in the background but still playing._

" Hey Troy..You know Taylor's gong to be at the beach part tonight right?" Chad asked.

" Really?...Troy asked.

Chad dropped Troy of and and Troy walked into his silent house. He needed to clear his mean. And the beach was the only place to go. So he ran into the garage and jumped into his also red convertible and was on his way to the beach.

When he got to the beach he saw the beautiful sunset. And got out the car and ran to the sandy area.

Hey remembered this was where he asked Taylor to be his girlfriend. Images of him and her happy at the beach went through his head then bad images of Taylor yelling at him for no reason and walking off. Then he got confused again and started to sin…..O you get the point!!

_He sings…._

I don't understand  
How could you forget what we had,  
It's so wrong

( Drops to his knees in the sand..like in "Bet on it"..i think)

All of a sudden he saw a bunch of kids from east high running towards the beach. He forgot the beach party was that night. Some kids ran up to and asked him whats up and just talked to him. Chad and zeke came over to Troy and started talking and looking at the huge bonfire that the teens started. Everyone was dancing and eating.

" Chad com dance with me!" Gabi yelled laughing as she seductively moved her hips to the beat and sung her hair to the beat.

" I'll be back guys" chad said walking to Gabi.

" Well Im going to go find Sharpay" Zeke sad giving troy the dap they do.

Troy was walking around with his hands in his back pockets. There was no sign of Taylor. As if on cue he saw Taylor walking onto the beach in a balck and white bikini top and some daisy duke jean shots with white sunglasses on her head even though it was night. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Taylor wlaked up to kesli and started to dance to the beat. She was a real good dancer sp she got in the middle of the circle and her hips swayed to the beat. Everyone was gathered around her cheering her on. Troy ran up to the circle and saw His Girlfriend dancing. He smiled at this. She had her back facing his side of the circle. So Troy walked up behind her and started to dance with her. But she didn't notice until she turned around and there lips practically touching she gasped in shock as he was one centimeter away from her there noses were touching.

Taylor saw everyone staring at her so she ran off .

Troy ran after her.

" Tay what is wrong with you?" Troy asked looking at a aggravated Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes and walked away.

" Taylor!" Troy yelled. She turned around becuae Troy actually called her Taylor instead of Tay. So that meant he was serious.

The two were far away form the party. They were by an empty part of the beach wear the waves were more rough.

_Troy sang.._

_**I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing? **__**Yeah!**_

Taylor looked at him and his serious face.

" I'm not talking to you because you forgot!" Taylor yelled. Since she was a couple of feet away from him.

" Forgot about of what? " Troy asked.

" Our Second Anniversary!" Taylor yelled.

Troy just laughed to himself.

" How is that funny?" Taylor askd angrily and throwing her foam flip flop at him and walking past him.

" Because I didn't forget1" Troy said.

" O yea well prove it!" Taylor yelled.

" Does this prove it?" Troy pulled out a velvet box and when he opened it, it revealed a diamond ring.

Taylor put her hands to her mouth and gasped. She ran to Troy and Jumped into his arms as he spun her around while her legs were wrapped around his waist. The two fell to the sand making out totally forgetting about the party. The intense waves rushed over then making them soaking wet , but they kept kissing. The moonlight shined on them as they walked to the middle of the water and stood in the middle enjoying each other's presence.

_Scene fades To Taylor and Troy at the park running around playing tag. _

_( Troy's voice narrates as this scene goes on)_

Things were so good  
We had a little dream  
A little dream together  
Buy a house, settle down, do our thing  
But you disappeared on me  
And your heart, your heart went missin'  
I don't know how to find it  
I don't know where it is  
I don't know where your heart went  
It was here just the other day  
Now it's gone  
I'm gonna call the police  
Call the investigator, the heart investigator

_Skips to a few years later._

_A pregnant Taylor sits on the parks bench. Taylor smiles at her husband Troy and rushes to the bench and sits next to her holding a video camera making the screen focus on him and taylor._

" _Okay stay right there" Troy says and gets up. _

_Troy puts the camera on a portable camera holder and runs to the seat before it snaps the picture. _

" _Say baby!" Troy said reffering to their future child. The camera flashed._

_It was a picture of Troy kissing Taylor's cheek and she's laughing and blushing. _

_Ever since then things went good for them. _

**Okay im done…be hinest with R&R…it was kinda hard for me to write though. But fun too. **


End file.
